<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by Ada_Lovelaced</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184472">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced'>Ada_Lovelaced</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Asian Pansy Parkinson, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, Dominatrix, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is working as a professional dominatrix, and has it bad for both Draco and Pansy.</p><p>Unofficial illustration for Just Once by Lumos Lyra</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts">LumosLyra</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385734">Just Once</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra">LumosLyra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read this story in a minute and drew this immediately after. The characterization of Hermione is a GIFT. The scene where Hermione makes Pansy crawl is *chef's kiss* gorgeous, and Draco is a sexy sweetheart. </p><p>I wanted to have it read as sexy without using the classic blacks and reds associated with bdsm and general sexiness. So this is my attempt at making millennial pink sexy.</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/">instagram</a> and check out some more art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>